


I Want Him

by HeithChief



Series: SheithWeek2k16 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sheith Week 2016, Sheith Week 2016: Training/Playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Sheith Week Day 5 - Training/PlayfulKeith has graduated from college and finally found a full-time job. He decides it's finally time to adopt the cat he's hand his eye on for 6 months. He goes into the shelter to adopt the cat and meets animal shelter volunteer Shiro. He is immediately attracted to how playful Shiro is with his future cat. (Super fluff. I love Keith and Shiro and cats. This is my favorite out of all the ones I did for Sheith Week. Cuz I'm a cheeseball!)





	

Keith bit his lip as he approached the animal shelter. He had finally gotten a full-time job and money to support himself. Today was the day, he’d finally get his own cat. He wanted this for so long and the animal shelter was the perfect place. He’d get the cat that was abandoned, that nobody wanted, and give it a home. He was greeted by the receptionist, Lance, at the front desk. He looked past the front desk and his jaw dropped.

              In the back of the room there was a young man playing with a green-eyed black cat. Akira was the cat’s name, Keith had his eye on that cat for a while. Keith’s heart started pounding at the sight of the shelter volunteer. He was a tall, muscular guy with a shock of white fringe and an undercut. If Keith had not seen his smile and how it softened his rugged features, he would have been wary of him. He didn’t seem the type to be so playful with a cat, but then again the thought of a big guy with a kind heart made Keith melt. If he was in some cheesy anime, his nose would totally be bleeding.

              “Keith...Can I help you?” Lance teased.

              “I want him…” Keith mumbled, his mind not really in control of his words.

              The receptionist laughed. “The cat or Shiro?”

              _Shiro…that’s his name? I like it._ “The cat!” He recovered and shouted defensively. He did have a fondness for black cats since they didn’t get adopted often. There was a superstition about black cats, and it caused them to be left behind or abandoned.

              “Uh huh, well, Shiro’s single too. I know, you’re back to see Akira, are you finally going to take him home? That cat is in love with you. He cries for like an hour after you leave!”

              Keith glared at him. “I wasn’t asking about the guy! And yes, I’m finally here to adopt him! It’s kind of sad that he’s still here, but I’m happy at the same time.”

              “I’ve seen that look before. Shiro’s a new volunteer. He comes to play with the animals. He’s a lot of the reason we get a lot of those animals adopted. He’s totally hot, but I’m taken, so he’s the hottest single guy here.”

              Keith rolled his eyes. “Can I go see Akira?”

              “Sure, go ahead, we’ll have Allura help you fill out the paperwork. I bet you, you couldn’t get his number.” Lance taunted.

              “I could if I wanted to!”

              “Five dollars says he’ll reject you if you try.”

              “Fine.” Keith took the bait and walked up to Shiro and his future cat. Akira meowed loudly when Keith approached and wiggled out of Shiro’s arms. He rubbed his head against Keith’s leg and started purring loudly.

              Shiro looked up and saw a young man dressed in black and red. Keith had a bit of a bad boy image and it was completely adorable to see him so friendly with a cat. He knelt to scratched Akira behind the ears. Shiro swore his heart stopped at the small smile that made its way onto Keith’s face. _Oh fuck, please tell me he’s single and into guys!!!_ “Hey, wow, Akira’s really taken with you.”

              “Yeah, well I’ve been coming to see him since he got here. Poor guy was abandoned by his last owner and came in with his front leg broken. I’ve been trying to save the money to adopt him and I finally have it.” Akira meowed a bit angrily at Keith and nipped at his fingers. “I know, I’m sorry.”

              “Is he normally like that?” Shiro asked, surprised by the cat’s sudden change in demeanor.

              “No, he’s actually a really sweet cat, but he’s angry with me. I have been working to get a full-time job so I’ve been away for a month. I usually come at least once a week.” He picked Akira up and nuzzled him. “I’m sorry, but, I’m taking you home today.” He murmured.

              _Who is this guy? He looks like so tough, but he’s got such a soft heart!_ “Oh, that’s probably why I’ve never seen you before. I just started volunteering here at the beginning of the month.  I’m Shiro.”

              “Keith!” Allura walked onto the main floor excitedly with a small stack of papers in her hand. “Lance told me you’re finally going to adopt Akira! I’m so excited, there couldn’t be a better owner for him!” Allura looked at Shiro. “Keith’s been coming here to see Akira for six months! He’s been so devoted, it’s adorable.”

              Keith blushed a little. “Yeah, well, I was pretty broke, but I wanted a cat. Now that I have a job I’ll be able to properly take care of him.” He gingerly put Akria back on the floor.

              “I know, I’m just so excited. Come with me!” She linked her arm through Keith’s and started leading Keith to her office. Akira meowed angrily again and tried to follow.

              “I’ll be back in a couple minutes. Stay with Shiro.” He scratched Akira under his chin and followed Allura.

     

* * *

 

              When he came back to get Akira, a couple minutes later, Shiro was keeping him entertained with a feather toy. He would dangle it a bit above the ground and Akira would stalk across the room before bounding over to attack it. _Wow, he8 really is good with animals._ Keith swallowed and bit his lip, _and he’s so damn attractive._ “That’s his favorite.”

              “Yeah I can tell.” Shiro smiled up at Keith.

              “Akira, time to go to your new home.” Keith set down his carrying cage and Akira turned his nose up at it. “I swear it’s not for the vet.” Shiro threw the feather stick at Keith and Akira went running his Keith’s direction. He scooped Akira up and put him into the carrier. Akira let out an annoyed sound, but settled into the pillow that Keith had put in there.

              “I’m going to miss the little guy. He’s such a playful cat.” Shiro smiled a bit sadly.

              “You can come over and see him some time if you want.” Keith said before he realized exactly what that meant.

              Shiro’s eyes widened and he let out a little gasp. “I’d like that.”

              Keith felt his heart skip a beat. The connotation that went with Shiro’s answer felt more than casual and friendly. “Okay, well, here’s my number.” Keith handed Shiro his newly printed business card. It’s my business number, but also my cell.

              “You’re a graphic designer? I know this company, they make some of the best logos and images for the biggest corporations. You must be good to get hired by them.” Shiro gushed.

              Keith felt the back of his neck grow hot and he rubbed it self-consciously. “Yeah, I guess so. I’ve been sending them designs for almost three months now. I just got hired last week.”

              “That’s cool.” He pulled out a card from his wallet. “Here, so have mine as well.”

              “You’re a vet. That makes so much sense. You’re so good with animals.”

              Shiro laughed a little. “Thanks, I work at the animal hospital across the street, but I’ve been helping the shelter out a little too.”

              “I should get Akira home, he hates the carrier.” Keith said a bit awkwardly.

              “Sure, I’ll see you soon.” Shiro promised. “Oh and I got the rest of his stuff ready for you.” Shiro gave Keith a canvas bag filled with toys and a little bed. Their fingers brushed together and eyes locked. They both knew it was intentional, but were both too embarrassed to make any other moves.

              “Okay, see ya.” Keith shuffled back out to the front desk.

              “You better take care of Akira.” Lance teased, knowing Keith would. “By the look, I’m guessing you struck out with Shiro. Don’t worry, he turns down the many customers that hit on him.”

              Keith wasn’t planning on saying anything, but Lance had managed to rile him up. “Show’s what you know.” He put down the bag and slammed Shiro’s card down on the desk.

              Lance’s mouth fell open. “No fucking way. _You’re_ his type?” Lance whipped his head around to look at Shiro and saw a fond smile on his face. Shiro had looked their way and he blushed. “Holy shit, you are.”

              He quickly pocketed Shiro’s card and smirked at Lance. “Jealous?”

              “No! I told you, I’m taken, I’m just surprised. He gets hit on all the time and he’s never once given out his number.” He placed a five dollar bill on the desk.

              “Thank you. What a productive day, I got a cat and five dollars.” _And Shiro’s number!!!_ Keith left the shelter with a playful smile on his lips.

* * *

 

              Keith was making dinner when his phone buzzed. He put his wooden spoon down and went to go get it. He saw Shiro’s name on the lock screen and nearly screamed. He swallowed to calm himself and opened the text message.

              **From Shiro**

**Can I come by? I just got off work and I’m off tomorrow so I thought I’d see what you’re up to.**

Keith let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and typed a quick response along with his address.

              **To Shiro**

**Sure, I’m just making dinner. Should have enough for two.**

**From Shiro**

**Dinner sounds great.**

Keith couldn’t believe his luck. That was quite forward for him and it payed off. He looked down at his sweatpants and hoodie and panicked. _I have to change! If this is our first date. I can’t look like a bum!_ He finished cooking and turned off the burner. He ran to his room and threw on a quick pair of jeans and one of the nicer shirts he owned. He was careful to dress nice, but not too dressed up. Akira had followed him into his room and watched him curiously. He was about to say something to so his cat when his door buzzed. He took a deep breath and ran to the door.

              “Hey Keith.” Shiro greeted him. “It smells good in here.”

              Keith bit his lip and forgot that he was supposed to respond. Their eyes connected and Keith felt as if all the air had suddenly left his lungs. Neither of them moved and they suddenly forgot everything around them. The sexual tension was so thick, it surrounded them like a fog. Shiro took in a deep breath and decided to just go for it. He didn’t really want to wait any longer and if he was reading Keith right, he wanted this too. He took a cautious step closer, watching’s Keith’s eyes for any sign rejection. Reaching up, he placed a gentle hand on Keith’s cheek and Keith readily leaned into it. That was all the confirmation Shiro needed. He closed the space between them and pressed their lips together.

              Keith knew the kiss was coming but he still let out a small noise of surprised in the back of his throat. It made Shiro try to pull away, but Keith gripped the front of Shiro’s sweater to assure him that this was all right. It had happened fast, but he’d never been attracted to someone like this before. The kiss was light and it was testing the waters, but it was perfect for them both.

              Shiro broke the kiss first and let out a little chuckle. “Y’know, just in case you were unsure that this was a date.”

              Keith laughed and Shiro swore it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. “Right.”

              Shiro’s eyes lit up when saw Akira playing with a toy not too far away from them. He bet Akira had tried to approach them, but found something else to do when they ignored him. “Looks like Akira has really settled in here.”

              Keith smiled. “Yeah, I’m glad he seems happy here.”

              “Of course he would be, he’s with you. I could tell with how Akira first approached you. He was already yours before you took him home.” He looked at Keith watching his cat play for a moment. “I asked Allura about him once. She said a few families had tried to adopt him, but she always told them he was spoken for.”

              “She did?” Keith turned his attention to Shiro in surprise.

              “Yeah. When I asked her what she meant, she told me there was this guy that always came to play with Akira and that he was perfect for him. She knew you wanted him, but couldn’t afford him, so she saved him for you. When I saw you and Akira, I knew she was talking about you.”

              “Huh. I should thank her for that.” Akira must have noticed their attention because he meowed at them expectantly. Keith chuckled and went to his room to grab the feather stick. “I keep it in my room so Akira doesn’t tear it apart.” He explained to Shiro when he came it back.

              Akira’s eyes lit up and he scrambled over to Keith. He started jumping around Keith’s legs, meowing excitedly. Keith sat on the floor and dangled the feathers a bit out of Akira’s reach. Shiro sat down next to Keith and they both watched as Akira followed the toy with his eyes before jumping at it. They both laughed in pure bliss that came with playing with Akira. He was so eager and energetic. Shiro looked down and saw Keith’s hand on the floor between them. He smiled and placed his hand on top of Keith’s hand.

              Keith took his attention away from Akira to give Shiro a small smile. Shiro recognized that smile immediately. It was the same one Keith gave Akira on the day they had first met. Shiro never imagined that such a fond smile would be for him too.


End file.
